Just For Her
by Cyana Shan
Summary: *First Vadala story* Darth Vader. It was a name, the name of the most powerful Sith Lord of the galaxy. More machine than human was his definition. Cold blood and black hearted was his signification. HE was the power, HE was the fear, HE was the galaxy... But a wise man at said once: "In all darkness you could found a light, you just have to watch closely."
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, just playing with Lucas' children.

He couldn't move himself up, he couldn't escaped the heat fire's grip. That same fire had gave such power, such control was slowly crepping in him, burning each part of him. The Jedi... the one he had once sonsidered his master, his friend, his brother, was nothing but a traitor. His image fadded, confonding itself in the horizon of dark rock and lava. An- Vader closed his eyes one second, his vision blurred by the pain. When he opened nothing was there, excepted the pain. As he was near death, unanswered questions bounced in his burned head like How could this had happen? How he, Darth Vader, the most powerfull Sith Lord of the galaxy, be in such vulnerable position? What... A delicate face appeared in his mind, smiling. It was only a blur but he could remember it everywhere and whenever. Her long brown curls, her dreamy eyes, her light but gentle touch, her soft lips...

"Padmé..." he said, his voice barely a whisper in the dark. All of her was _his_ before... before Obi-Wan came in. Yes, Obi-Wan, the traitor, was responsible of his angel's betrayal. A bluring memory showed randomly in his head, like... Honestly, he didn't like what.

 _A fire played in the fireplace, projecting dark, moving shadow on the walls around them. The young Jedi sat on the couch, facing a divine... an Angel... The young man stiffed, unsure what to say._

 _"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again... I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you- I can't breath. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating... hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me... what can I do?- I will do anything you ask."_

The memory faded as quickly as it appear, raviving the agony caused by the dying flames. Strangely, Vader tried to laugh bitterly but his damn burned lungs were almost all destroyed, huffing, his mind and mouth filled with a bitter savor of disguist. This weak Jedi though _that_ was torment? Was he foolish enough to believe he knew what agony was? His hatred rose like a firework, as well as the inhuman pain. Slowly, tentatively, deep, powerfull darkness flew through him, numbed his burned body (at least what's left of it), shooting his pain. It was rough but gentle at the same time and... consuming.

The shadow of a ship passed above him, landing on the nearest (the only left) landscape and sure enough, he could feel his master's dark, almost shooting presence. His visioin blurred significally as the darkness overhelmed him, leading him, giving a hint of survival, threwing away everything that pained him the most: his memories. A confortable, dark cloud surrounded him, shooting him, pleading him to live. It was all he could see, all he _wanted_ to see. But light never gave up, even if you have the darkest soul of the galaxy, and out of the dark cloud of revenge, a spark lit his soul, his _heart_ , for a second, dazzling him, letting only it last memory of an eternal love... an eternal hope...

 _"I know there is good in you..."_


	2. Agony

Screams echoed in the room, Sith Lightning filled in the air, the Emperor devil eyes were sparkling as he was slowly, painfully ended the life of Luke Skywalker... And all Vader could do was stare.

"Father!"

This word, this simple word was the first word of a newborn, it was so innocent, so pure and gentle... but now it was something else, another meaning... This so simple word hit Vader like nothing before. Even with his life support armor, he couldn't breath; one of his mechanical hands-the one left after his fight with Luke Skywalker- was trembling; his mask was more like a vice that compressed his burning head than a real life support. _H_ _er_ voice filled his ears, taking control of each inches of his burning skin, through his damaged lungs, pressing his ravaged heart slowly, painfully, _gently_... He tensed, trying to re-take control of himself. In vain. After all his effort to take it of his head, to destroy it, to submerge it with the Dark Side, it show up again. Calm, sparkling, gentle... No, he didn't deserve it, he didn't _need_ it. He was Darth Vader, the most powerful Sith of all time. This... this was just a ghostly spark of something that was gone when he gave his life to Sidious, his master, when he murdered those younglings in cold blood, when he had killed Nute Gunray and his crew... when _he_ had chocked _her_ , the one _he_ had _sweared_ to protect from evil, from death and for that, he had needed _this_ power. But here he was, in control of nothing, letting the voice flew into him like a miracle medecine. Everything around him was nothing but a blur, he couldn't focus on anything but that small spark of _life_. Her voice reached his brain, captivating his toughts, bringing back old memories he thought had burned with him; the memories of another self, of another life...

 _She looked around her, inusure, curiosity and confusion in her beautiful brown eyes. He was sitting on the workshop counter, amazed by what made her... Her. He couldn't help but stare, never in his life he had seen a creature with such a natural beauty..._

 _"Are you an Angel?"_

 _"What?" she answered, turning her head toward him, her brown hair flewing with each move she made, a bright, lovely smile on her face..._

 _It was the first time he was on a ship. It was fearly cold... but not now, sitting accros her, the young boy felt everything but cold. Sure of himself, he searched something in his pocket and gave it to the young girl when he found it._

 _"I made it for you. So you could remember me."_ _She smiled softly, a small laugh escaped her lips._

 _"Oh... I don't need that to remember me of you..."_

 _He was in her senate office standing by her side, his hand on the chair's back she was sitting in, looking down at her with his careful, lovely expressing blue eyes, shaking his head._

 _"No, no, but! To me, there's nothing more important than the way I feel about you, nothing..."_

 _Vader clenched his fists, The memory slowly let it place to a_ _n all too well known planet appeared in his mind. His burning lava flew around the couple, hungry, waiting for something to happen. The Angel was there, beautiful as always but... horrified and... desesperate._ _"I love you!"_

 _"LIAR!"_

 _Black slowly interfere his soul, like a pause, an infinite blank in his mind. Vader has never feel something like that before, through all the pain he had passed, he had never felt such... agony... __Cry flew in the dark, coming from nowhere but everywhere at the same time. Vader had hear cries before, desesperate, horrified, painfull cries but this... this was the cries of life, the cries of a new life... "Luke..." the small, exhausted voice reasoned in his soul, chills running through what's left of his body. "Leia..." __Vader screamed, his hands on both side of his head desesperately trying to get this memoty out of his head... of him. But no one could hear him, he was trapped, trapped in his grief, trapped in his himself._

 _The cries slowly died, replaced by the familiar but scaring darkness. Vader took a breath, trembling. It was over... Suddenly, her voice echoed in his head again, gentle and melodious, almost like a whisper..._

 _"I truly... deeply... love you... and before you died I want you to know."_

 _Padmé... Angel..._

After what seemed like a life time, the memories slowly faded, leaving Vader more shaked than before.

"Father, please!"

Vader looked back at that weak Jedi on the floor... No, he wasn't a weak Jedi, he was _his son_. Physically, Luke was exactly like his old self, but inside, he was like her, everything inside him was like HER. Same beliefs, same conviction, same _faith_ toward him, even after all he had done. The powerful Sith Lord remembered this moment on the gate with his son, when he had pleaded him to come back to the Light. _" I know that there is still good in you... the Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully"_ . For the first time in more than twenty years, Vader was free. Free from the lies, free to think, free to understand, free of himself... free to love again.

He made his final step;

He saved his new hope;

He saved the galaxy;

He truly was the Chosen One.


End file.
